A Change in the Wind
by jump5chik
Summary: Great story!Valon has a crush on Mai's little sister. Serenity likes Kaiba. Morphs into GX. This story is awesome! YOu'll want me to keep updating. Surprising twists are definitely ahead.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. (I wish I owned Valon) All of these lines are made up off the top of my head. I don't own New York either._

**Chapter 1—A Member to Add**

As Valon was walking down the street he thought, _What am I going to do now? Dartz is dead, I have no idea where Alister and Raphael are, and I definitely do not want to run into them. _Valon didn't notice that Joey Wheeler was walking down the same street with his sister until they walked right into each other. Joey was saying to Serenity,"…so the Pharaoh and Dartz had this showdown duel I guess and then…" "Joey watch---- out!" Serenity cried. Too late. CRASH!

"Ow!" Valon and Joey cried out rubbing their heads.

"Hey, what's your----?" Valon yelled angrily but hen stopped as he realized who it was. "Oh…uh…hi…Wheeler.

"Valon," Joey acknowledged with a nod.

There was a slight pause until Serenity tugged on Joeys' sleeve.

Oh…sorry…Valon, this is my sister Serenity…Serenity…Valon.

Serenity smiles sweetly at Valon. "Hi!"

"Hey," Valon replied

"So Valon, what are you doing?" asked Joey.

"Just walking down the street. You?"

"I'm heading down to the game shop. Yugi and the rest of us are going to see a movie."

Serenity piped up. "Do you want to come? It could be fun."

"Sure," Valon responded. _It'll at least keep me from being bored, so what the heck?_

So they walked down to the game shop where Yugi, Tristan, Téa, Mai and Duke were waiting.

"Wow, Joey is really taking his sweet time." Téa said tapping her foot impatiently as she could see Joey, Serenity and someone else slowly approaching

" If he doesn't start walking any faster, we'll miss some of the movie!" Tristan whined.

"Who's that with them?" Yugi asked.

"Isn't that one of those DOOM biker guys?" Duke queried.

Mai said, "Duke is right! That's Valon!"

_What's he doing here? asked Yami inside Yugi's head. I'm not really sure, Yugi answered._

"Hey Yuge!" Joey said as he came up. "Valon is going to be hanging out with us today."

Ok. Valon, do you need any money? Yugi asked.

"Nah, I have my wallet." Valon answered back as he pulled it out of his back pocket.

" Okay then, let's go!" Tristan said eagerly.

"Come on guys, we better hurry or little impatient Tristan might wet his pants!" Duke exclaimed laughing but stopped when he got a loathsome look from Tristan.

" Thanks to Joey, we probably missed some of it!" Tristan grumbled.

When they got to the theatres, they paid for their tickets and went inside

"See Tristan, you only missed most of the previews, unless those are somewhat important to you." Joey said smugly.

"Shut it…"

After the movie ends, Mai suddenly looks at her watch.

"Oh no! I have to go home and take a shower so I can see my little sister tonight!"

"_You _have a little sister? Since when?" Joey asked sarcastically.

" Since she was born, stupid! She lives in New York with my mom, but now she is moving in with me."

" Why is she moving now?" Valon inquired.

"She got some jobhere being a singer at a new club."

"How old is she?" Joey smiled as he gave Yugi a nudge.

"Not old enough for you! She's 13."

"Thirteen?" Valon looked surprised. "Isn't that a bit young to be at a club, considering you have to at least be 18 to even be in one?"

Yugi said, "Yeah, but…Oh, it must be that new club. You know, the one without alcohol.

"That's the one!" Mai remembered now.

"How about we come to the club tonight and meet her?" Joey asked brilliantly.

_How can I say no to that adorable face? "_Uh…I don't know…"

"Oh, come on. She probably hasn't met anyone yet and what's better than friends?"

"A brain…which obviously _you _don't have one."

Joey throws Mai a dirty look in which she responds with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh my gosh! For once, will you two stop arguing?" Téa sounded annoyed.

"Don't mind them, they're just flirting." Duke smiled knowing that would shut them both up.

"I am not flirting!" _They can totally see right through me! _Mai realized.

"Yeah, me either!" _Is it really that noticeable? _

Both Mai and Joey's gazes drift from each other to the ground.

"Anyways, back on the subject…" Yugi began.

"Yes, back on topic." Joey said quickly. _Man, Yuge can always pull me out of a tight spot!_

"Joey's right." Yugi said. "We should come meet her tonight. That is…if Mai has no objection?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure she has no objection. She only cares about herself." Joey retorted.

Mai ignored the snide remark from Joey. "Yeah that would be great, _Yugi_. I'm sure she'd feel very welcomed."

"Hey Mai, I wont be able to go tonight. I have to study for a test tomorrow so I'll have to meet your sister some other time." said Serenity.

italic is their thoughts. 


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Raven Symóne or the song "Typical". If you like the words of the song, go to  2--The New Girl

The gang and Valon arrived at precisely 8:00pm. They spotted Mai sitting at a table. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mai!" Yugi said."Where's your sister?" Valon asked not looking at her directly.

"Oh, she 's getting her makeup done so she can perform." Mai replied, also not looking into Valon's eyes.(There was just some sort of awkwardness between them.)

"Is there any resemblance between you two?" he asked.

Mai replied, "No, not really. We both love fashion, shopping, and boys. That's basically where the similarities end. She is a churchgoer."

Valon's ears suddenly perked up. "Catholic or Christian?"

"Christian…I think. What's it to you?" she asked questionably, this time looking him straight into the eyes.

Valon's eyes narrowed. "Oh, nothing. I just used to be Catholic."

Joey laughs. "_You? _Catholic?" he laughed harder.

"Yes, me Catholic!" Valon snapped back angrily, his eyes flashing.

Joey backed up. "Whoa, take it easy. Um…you just don't seem like the Catholic type, if you get my drift."

"Yeah well, things changed."

"_I think there is more to Valon than meets the eye," Yugi said to Yami ._"Do you want to talk about it? Yugi asked.

"No, it isn't important," Valon responded quickly.

"Look!" Mai interrupted. "There's Lily up onstage!"

Duke looked up. "Is that her name?"

"Obviously," Tristan said sarcastically.

Duke glared at him. "Don't start."

Lily picked up a microphone onstage and began to speak. "Hey everyone! My name is Lily and I'll be performing a song called "Typical".

"**I'm not just  
An ordinary me  
I've got my own  
Individuality**

Not the same  
So why should I pretend  
To only blend into the crowd  
Because

I don't wanna be just typical  
Only wanna be original...and say  
Never wanna be just typical  
Cause you write the world you live in  
And I'm gonna do it my own way"

_Wow! She's pretty cute!_ Valon thought. _She looks nothing like Mai. Her hair is a pretty brown color, not like Mai's blond. She also wears glasses and doesn't dress as revealing as Mai. She seems very modest, but cute…_

"**My style is  
Anything I like  
I am myself  
And I never compromise**

Can't be her  
But I can be the only girl  
In all the world that's me  
Because…"

"Wow, Mai! She is great at singing! You two look nothing alike." Joey sounded amazed."

"That's because we're stepsisters."

"Duh, smart one," Tristan added.

"Shaddup, Tristan!" Joey shot back.

"…**Never wanna be just typical  
Cause you write the world you live in  
And I'm gonna do it my own way**

I could never be somebody  
Else I know I never will  
We're beautiful the way we are  
And that's...never just...typical!

After the next chorus the song ended. After the applause, Lily hopped off the stage to go give Mai a hug. "Oh my gosh, Mai!" I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! Oh, Lily," Mai said gesturing to Yugi, and so on. This is Yugi…"

Lily smiled with great interest. " Oh wow," she gushed. " Mr. King of Games himself."

Yugi blushed and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"'Pleasure's all mine."

Joey thought aloud. "Wow, there's another difference. She's got manners!"

Lily laughed. "You must be Joey, right?(He smiled proudly.) The one who brought Mai to her senses."

Mai laughed nervously. " It wasn't all Joey.."

"Mai, you know I rescued you from those creeps. No offense Valon." Joey added.

Mai sighed. "Whatever, Joseph." She walked off to go get something to drink.

Lily met Tea, Tristan, and Duke, but stopped when she got to Valon. A flicker of interest washed down her face. She looked him up and down.

Valon thought, _is she checking me out? Wow, she is!_

Lily broke into his thoughts. "Aren't you part of Dartz's gang?" she asked.

"I used to be."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just start blurting out questions and totally forget manners!"

Lily held her hand to Valon. Surprisingly, he took it and kisses it! Lily took back her hand and blushed furiously. Valon gave her a flashy smile.

Lily, on the other hand, had thoughts racing through her mind. _Oh my gosh! Valon is soooooooo hot. The only time I've seen him was in the News about Dartz. I was like " wow, he is super-cute!" I even have a notebook that says, "I love Valon" all over it!_

It was Mai's turn to break into someone's thoughts. " Lily, we need to get home. "Lily was still looking at Valon. "Okay," she replied.


	3. A Little Talk

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters except Lily. I also do not own the show Summerland. That belongs to the WB._

Chapter 3-- A Little Talk

When Lily and Mai got to the gorgeous apartment, Lily exclaimed, "Wow! This place is totally awesome! I can so see myself making a future here!"

Mai looked at her. "Believe me, Lil. Valon is not in your future." Lily innocently looked up at her. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you check him out. He's eighteen years old, and I'm not sure I trust him just yet. I mean, he did like taking souls."

"So did you! Plus, maybe I'm not sure I trust you yet. How do I know you're not going to go all psycho on me and take my soul away? What if the darkness comes back?"

" It wont come back, and stop trying to make this about me."

"Mai, I don't think you should be telling me to watch out for Valon when you acted the same way. I wrote to Pegasus and asked him if you really took his soul and he filled me in. You were evil Mai. Cold hard evil."

" Yes, but I changed. Thanks to Joey. He showed me that friendship is stronger than any evil."

"And Valon changed too."

" We can't be sure of that."

"We can't be sure you changed either then, can we?"

" No…but it's different. I…cant…he…" Mai stuttered.

" Listen. No offense big sis, but you haven't been in my life long enough to know me, plus, you have no idea what you're trying to say. And, God doesn't want me to listen to hypocrisy anyway."

With that said, Lily headed upstairs to the room that Mai told her would be hers. She sat on the bed and opened up her laptop. The background was a picture of Valon (downloaded off the Internet) and a bunch of sayings like 'I love Valon' or 'Hottest Guy Alive!' _How can she tell me I cant like Valon? Its like telling a dog he cant wag his tail! He is sooo cute and dreamy. I so have an attraction to Australian accents. Especially like the guy on Summerland, Jay. His accent is awesome. And he's cute._

Lily started putting away all of her clothes and possessions


	4. Finding A School

.Chapter 4--Finding a School

Mai rudely awakened Lily early that next morning. "C'mon Lil! Get your lazy butt up!" Lily grunted and pulled her blanket over her head and continued sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, Mai yanked the covers off revealing Lily in her pink tank-top and Inu-Yasha boxers. Lily shrieked and threw Robert Jr. at her. He fell to the ground saying, "I love you, I love you." Mai laughed. "We need to get you registered at school. "School? You mean I can't drop out?" Lily asked playfully. Mai shook her head. "You're not even old enough to drop out!" Lily pouted. "Fine."

"Go take a shower while I make breakfast."

"Yes, you're highness," Lily grumbled in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She walked in the bathroom to take her shower.

After her shower, Lily could not figure out what to wear. _Joy! What am I going to wear? What if, by some weird phenomenon, I run into Valon? Hello, I definitely need to look cute!_ She settled for her hot pink skirt and a light pink butterfly shirt. Mai knocked on the door.

"Hurry up, _princess_! We gotta go!" I have to work in two hours!"

Lily looked at the clock. It was 9:30. She surveyed herself one last time and went downstairs to eat quickly and leave.

While they were in the car, Mai brought herself to break the news to Lily. "So, Mom told me she didn't want you to go to public school. Lily looked at her. "Is there a Christian school around?" Mai shook her head. "Not exactly." Lily eyed her suspiciously. "Then, where?" Mai kept quiet as they pulled into a parking lot. She knew that Lily would not like the fact that she was going to--

"Home schooling!?!"

"Yeah, Mom said so."

"And you listened to her? Since when? Mai, are you sick?"

"She wants me to email her you're grade reports and crap like that. I can't exactly lie to her."

"Well, why are we here?"

"Well, as you know, I gotta work soon, so I need to find you a teacher who's willing to work right away."

"Oh."

They both walked in. Lily sat in the lobby while Mai went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but are there any tutors available on extremely short notice?"

The receptionist she was speaking to looked down at her list. "I'm sorry miss. There is no one accessible."

Mai did not give up so easily. "Are you sure there isn't _anyone?_" If this were a man, Mai would have no trouble getting what she wanted. A wink here and a compliment there, and it would have been a sealed deal. "Male or female? Old or new? Pleease!" Mai begged. The woman took pity on her. "Well, we do have one available. He's new though…"

"That's completely fine. When can he come?"

"Let me call him." After a few minutes she hung up. "He'll be there within a half-hour."

"Thank you so much! Oh, by the way, what is his name?"

"Valon. Valon Williams."

Mai's heart stopped. "Valon you say? Do you happen to have a picture of him?"

The woman nodded. It _was_ him. _Gr-reat._ _Well, it doesn't matter now. I need to hurry. _ Mai thanked her once again and took Lily home.

"So, did we get me a teacher?" Lily impatiently asked.

"Yes."

"Chick or guy?"

"It's a…guy."

"Are you sure? You sound uncertain. Can't you tell? What's his name?"

"Mr.…uh…Williams."

"Cool."

A little while after they got home, someone knocked on the door. While Lily was busy fixing strawberry milk, Mai answered the door. "Why, hello, Mr. Williams." Valon's face was surprised. "Mai, you need home schooling?" Mai laughed. "No my sister. You met her yesterday." He smiled. "Oh that's right. Where is that beautiful young woman?" Lily came to the doorway. "Right here. Valon, you're my teacher?" He nodded. "The one and only." _Thank God,_ Mai thought. She looked at the clock. "Oh crap! Lily I gotta go to work. See you in a while. Listen to Valon and Valon, watch yourself, and don't let Lily burn the house down."

"Yes, _Mother_." Lily mimicked.

"And don't call me that."

"Then don't act like her." Valon smiled at Lily's remark.

Mai was already out to the car. "Excuse me?"

"I said I love you too."

"Okay then bye. Oh, Lily make sure you learn something."

"Okay, okay go already! You're going to be late."

"I know. Ok bye." Finally she drove off.

"Very talkative, is she?" Valon quipped.

"You have no idea," Lily muttered darkly.

Robert Jr. s my stuffed bear that my brother Robert gave me. If you squeeze his paw, he really does say "I love you."

sorry about the lateness on the chapter. My disk got all screwed up so now I have to re-type Chapter 4-9. That really sucks cuz when I type, I add more and now I don't remember all the stuff I added. Chapter 9 was supposed to be awesome too. As for writing, I'm on Chapter 20, page 223Chapter 19, ya'll will love it tells about something that actually happened in my past. Anywho, please R&R!! ;)


	5. Schools In

. Chapter 5-- School's In!

"Well then, Let's get started."

"Hold on! Let me get my laptop." Lily raced upstairs to get it. "Okay I'm back," she said breathlessly.

Valon looked at her. "You didn't need to sprint up there, mate."

Lily laughed. _Australians are so hot. _"Well, let's just say I'm eager to learn and leave it at that."

"Okay, which subject do you want to start first?"

"Cool. I get to choose my own schedule?" He nodded. "Awesome! But I guess I'll start with the sucky subjects first. History and math." Valon smiled. "History is boring," he agreed. "Luckily, it's not required in the ninth grade so I don't have to carry the burden of teaching it and you don't have to endure learning it. See, it's a win-win situation. For the both of us."

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!"

"Math, however, is. So, open up you're laptop and we'll get started." Lily froze. "My laptop?" she squeaked. He nodded. _Scraps! I totally forgot to change the background on my screen!!! _"Uh Lily, we don't have all day…" Valon said good-naturedly. "Oh yeah. Um hold on. Do you want me to open it up to the Internet?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah, then I'll give you some Web addresses." Lily was able to successfully open up the Internet without too much suspicion rising and without Valon seeing the background. She sighed with relief.

About a half-hour later, Lily decided to make soup for her and Valon. "Don't burn the house down," he reminded her. _Gosh, Mai treats me like I'm four,_ Lily though remorsefully. When she finished making the soup, they both sat at the table. "So Valon, can you tell me about your past. Like when you were in high school?" He laughed. "Well mate, to tell you the truth, I wasn't in school for too long. I dropped out when I turned sixteen in my sophomore year." Lily was surprised. "How'd they let you become a teacher without a high school diploma?" Lily did not believe it. "Well, I specialized in computer stuff and I taught my own class my freshman year, so I have a lot of experience." Lily thought for a moment. "Why did you drop out if everything was going so well for you?"

Valon sighed. "Do you want to hear my E True Hollywood Story?" She nodded, smiling. He was hesitant. "Well, all right. I'll try not to get emotional, but it's kinda sad. Well anyways, when I was about 15 years old, I seemed to be orphan, and a young nun took care of me at a church. I got into many fights with some of the guys at school. They still wouldn't stop even after I dropped out. One of the fights changed my life. One day, my "mother" the nun, was telling me that it wasn't right to fight. And did I listen to her? No, of course not. Then came a group who barged into the church, and wanted to fight me. The nun begged them to please leave me alone. They just threw her to the floor. I was about to fight them, but the nun stopped me. Then, one night, the church was surrounded by fire. I wasn't at the church, but I saw the scene and ran towards the church. A huge crowd was in tears, and so was I." He was at the moment as well. " But... I heard the snickering of the group that I had last seen when they barged into the church. They were smiling evilly. It seemed though as if they set the church on fire, with the woman who had lovingly taken care of me, where she was killed. I think I went psycho or something. My hatred erupted like a volcano! Then, what seemed to be the same night when the church was set ablaze, I found the group and started a fight. I was in such a fiery rage that I killed all the men. I ended up in prison, and started many fights, with prisoners and the guards. One day, the head of the prison decided to let me go, if I could beat prisoners in a game of Duel Monsters, using the power of Orichalcos. Each prisoner and I , one-by-one ended up on an island. I won every duel, and sealed each prisoner's souls! Then I met Dartz. Dartz was quite pleased with my talent. Then he invited him to join his DOOM group. And the rest, undoubtedly, you've heard on the news in the US."

Lily nodded. "Wow. So you've had a tough life then. I'm sorry." Valon shook his head. "Whatever, it's the past and it's gone. Look at me now. I'm better than ever. Anyway, let's finish up the lesson." So they did.

When it was over, Valon had to leave. _Please don't go. You are so cute. Don't leave me here._ "Well, mate, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Lily sighed, but then smiled. "All right." After Valon left, Lily was completely bored out of her mind. It was a quarter to 3 and Mai wouldn't be home till 4. "How am I supposed to entertain myself?" Lily wondered aloud. She plopped down on the couch and opened up her laptop. A few clicks here and there, then she was finished. The background on her screen now had a ginormous red heart with Valon's pic smack- dab in the middle of it. "Oh my gosh! I just realized I'll be seeing Valon five days a week!" Lily squealed as the doorbell rang.

** smack dab- totally cheesy I no.**

**guess what? I got a computer in my room so I can type all I want! Yay! So be expecting more chapters. Oh ya, I finished writing this story, its got 40 chapters. There long too, not like these ones. So, read and enjoy!**


	6. A New Friend

Chapter 6-- A New Friend

Lily went downstairs to answer it. When she peered through the eyehole, she saw Joey Wheeler with some girl Lily didn't recognize. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. _Maybe that's his girlfriend. _Lily smirked, thinking of Mai's reaction as she opened the door. "Hey Lily, is Mai home?" Joey asked. "Uh, she's at work." Joey gasped in astonishment. "Mai works? You mean, she actually is bossed around by someone?" He couldn't believe it. Lily smiled. "Don't kid yourself. She _is_ the boss." Joey rolled his eyes. "Go figure." The girl behind him cleared her throat. "Oh, Lily this is my sister Serenity. I thought you two could be good friends, so here we are." _Ah, sister. Mai can breathe easy._ "Hi, Serenity, I'm Lily. Would you like to hang out?" Serenity nodded. "Sure. Joey, I'll see you later." Joey kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, I'm off to the Game Shop. See ya."

Lily and Serenity went upstairs to the living room. "So, Lily, Joey tells me you're from New York. How is it there?"

"Generally speaking? I love it there. It's got everything. Awesome shopping, cute boys, concerts, you know, the essentials."

"Do you date? I mean like, did you have any boyfriends?"

" Oh a few here and there." Lily smiled thinking of her new crush.

Serenity seemed to be reading her mind. "Do you like anyone here so far?"

"Well there is someone. Can you keep a secret?"

"Totally. Would I know him?"

"You might. I know your brother does. I have a huge crush on Valon."

"That's the guy with the Australian accent, huh? The one that liked Mai. Boy Joey couldn't stand that guy. Are you serious?"

Lily laughed. "As a heart attack. But enough about me. What do you like to do?"

Serenity sighed. "Well lately, I've been focused so much on school, keeping my grades up for a scholarship to Tokyo U, so not much. I like swimming, singing, reading, and I love art. Sometimes I hang out with Joey and Yugi and them."

"Sounds kinda boring."

"Oh yeah. It pretty much is. Nothing exciting happens around here since Dartz left. But, I'm sure a world disaster where Yugi has to save the world is probably just around the corner."

Lily laughed. " But, who would you like to date?"

Serenity gave a hollow laugh. "Come on. I'm Joeys little sister. You think he'd let me date?"

"Well, he probably be psyched if you liked Yugi."

"Yugi's sweet, but…I don't know. There's Tristan or Duke. They're both really nice, except for the fact that they compete for me all the time. Actually, I think Duke mostly does it to annoy Tristan. But I'm not a prize to be won…so…"

"Okay, but that still didn't answer my question. I didn't ask if Joey lets you date, I asked who you would _like_ to date. So come on girl, spill."

Serenity sighed. "I know this is impossible, and I would have a better chance of dating my teacher than this guy."

"Who cares. Just tell me. Who is it?"

"Patience…"

"Girl, I have zero patience."

"Okay, I like…Seto Kaiba."

Lily grabbed her pillow. "One moment." She screamed as loud as she could in the pillow. "Okay. Kaiba?!! Wow, yeah, uh, I'm guessing Joey is oblivious to this."

"Duh. I don't even know what he'd do to me." Serenity shuddered at the thought. "That is why this will remain a secret crush. "

lily burst out laughing. "I can imagine the expression on Joey's face if he heard that."

They heard the door downstairs open and close. "Mai must be home, come on."

** that phrase 'as a heart attack' is courtesy of my 8th grade teacher Mr. Rick Chance, who said it more than enough times throughout the year. **


	7. The Idea

Chapter 7-- The idea

"Hey Mai!" yelled Lily from upstairs. "Guess who stopped by?" Mai turned around. "Oh hey Serenity. Did your brother drop you off?" Serenity nodded. "Yeah, he thought I should meet Lily."

"Mai, Joey was actually looking for you," Lily hinted, knowing that it would spark Mai's interest. It did. "Really?" she tried to sound casual. _Wonder what for._ "You," Serenity chimed in. She looked at Lily with a knowing smile. They both knew that Joey and Mai liked each other but were too scared to admit it. "So Lily, how was your teacher? Did he teach you anything?" Mai asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mai. Valon's cool and a great teacher. He's also funny." Mai opened the fridge. "Humor isn't everything Lily," she mumbled. "What was that?" Lily asked. "I said, wow, I guess he's better than I thought," Mai lied. Lily walked over to her. "Yeah. Some people can surprise you, missy."

"Missy?" Mai scoffed. "Please. Excuse me, _missy,_ I am older, thank you." Lily stuck her tongue out at Mai. "Well, at least you'll get wrinkles before me," Lily shot back. "Come on Lil, look at me. I look way too good to be getting wrinkles." Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mai." Lily and Serenity went back upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Serenity asked Lily if Mai liked Joey. "Of course, isn't it obvious?" Lily had replied. A thought popped into Lily's head. "Hey Seren? Wanna play a game? I call it…Matchmaker." Serenity smiled a devious smile. "I'm way ahead of you girl." So they spent the next hour putting Plan Joey and Mai to work..

Joey came to pick up Serenity. As he walked up to the door, he noticed that Mai's purple Mustang was there. He checked his hair in a nearby window to make sure he looked all right. He knocked on the door. Mai answered the door. "Hey Mai." Mai smiled "Hi Joey. Hey Serenity, your brother is here." Lily and Serenity raced downstairs. "Oh hey Joey," Lily said. "Hi lily. Did you guys have fun?" Serenity nodded enthusiastically. She looked over at Lily, but she was studying Mai's face. "Oh yeah. We became best friends instantly," Lily replied. She could tell Mai was dying to ask why he was looking for her, but held her tongue. Joey looked over at Mai. _I wont say anything about today. I was going to invite her out, but I'm too nervous. She probably thinks I'm not her class. Come on, get real. Mai could have any guy, why on earth would she choose me? _ "Well Serenity, I guess I'll see ya later," Lily said with a wink. Serenity nodded. "Sounds good. Bye then." Joey waved. "Bye Lily, bye Mai." Mai smiled. "See ya Wheeler."

Lily smiled and went upstairs. She opened her laptop to see Valon looking back at her. Lily pretended to kiss the screen. She clicked on the Internet and searched for "Matchmaking Tips". After that she went downstairs.

**sorry this chapter was so short. I cut a lot of unnecessary writing out. I promise the chapters will be longer from chapter 10-40. Wow. 40. Am I crazy or what? **

Disclaimer: I don't own the CD "The Very Best of Jump5 


	8. Sheer Embarassment

Chapter 8--- Sheer Embarrassment

This time, Lily woke up on her own. She plugged her straightener in and put in one of her favorite CDs, The Very Best of Jump5. Jump5 is her favorite band and she has all their CDs. Lily went to their concert and met them. Chris is absolutely to die for! She turned in to the song "Friends". While she was getting ready to take a shower, she sang along with the CD. " _Friends are friends forever, if the Lord's the Lord of them. And a friend will not say never cuz the welcome will not end. Though it's hard to let you go, in the Father's hands we know that a lifetime's not too long to live as friends." _Lily hopped into her hot shower.

Meanwhile, on his way to Mai's apartment, Valon thought about his "student". _I can't believe I told her all this stuff about me, but yet I'm comfortable with it. Lily doesn't really strike me as the blackmailing type. She really seemed to care. She's like the laid-back, happy-go-lucky kind of girl. I think she has a crush on me. She is cute. What am I thinking, there's no way. Mai would blow a fuse! If only she wasn't 13…_ Valon was almost there.

Lily was finishing straightening her hair when Mai announced that Valon was here. "Lily! Valon's here!" She accidentally burned herself. "Ow! Kay, I'll be there in a minute," she cried sticking her finger in her mouth. "Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you later." Lily put her finger under cold water. "Okay, bye!" She heard the slam of the door. Lily was glad Mai left before she went downstairs. Mai would have known why she looked so dressy. She was wearing a black and white striped skirt with a sparkly black tank top. Her straight hair was put up in a clip with two white chopsticks through the middle. The new makeup she got from Mai made her face look like a freshly cleaned gem.

Valon was sitting at he table patiently waiting for Lily. He saw Lily's laptop and opened up to find bring up her document. His mouth dropped open in shock as his very own face stared back at him. The only difference was that the Valon on the screen was nearly engulfed in hearts. He sat back and smiled. _So she does like me, _he thought. Valon smiled. He had a fan. He heard Lily come down so he quickly closed the laptop and pretended to look through his lesson plan. Lily came downstairs. _She looks fascinating!_ Lily noticed the change in Valon's expression and satisfied. She sat down next to him. " So, what exciting subject are we going to do today?" Lily asked sardonically. Valon was still staring at her. He shook his head and pulled himself together. "Uh… I thought we'd learn how to write and manage a checkbook." She smiled cleverly. " Now I'll know how to manage Mai's checkbook." Valon winked at her. "My thoughts exactly," he joked. Lily laughed and opened up her laptop. She knew she had logged off the night before, so it was okay to open next to Valon. Or so she thought. As she opened it, she had no time to close it before Valon saw. There was no doubt. Lily screamed. She rushed upstairs and shut the door. "Lily, wait," Valon called. She paid no attention to him and barricaded herself in her room. Lily pushed a file cabinet against her door, because unfortunately, she didn't have a lock. She laid on her bed, her head buried into her neon-green pillow. She started making muffled sobs. She wasn't crying because she was sad, but of sheer embarrassment. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Oh great, _she thought. "Lily?" She didn't answer. _Hmm,_ Valon thought. He decided to force his way in. _There's something blocking the door._ Valon gathered up his strength. _Here goes._ "Oh God, don't let her be changing," he muttered as he pushed open the door with a great deal of force. Startled, Lily looked up and quickly shoved her face back in the pillow. "I didn't think you could get through that," Lily said, her voice stifled. He looked at her. "Honey, you've underestimated the power of working out and riding a motorcycle." Lily's smile was barely visible beneath the pillow. "She smiles," Valon said as he sat next to her on the bed. He put his hand on her back. A tingle ran down her spine. Then came goosebumps. "Lily," Valon began, "you know, I'm not disgusted or anything. You don't have to be embarrassed," he added. _ Yes I do, _Lily argued in her mind. "Just to let you know, I like the fact that I have a fan. It's flattering." She lifted her head out of the pillow, just enough to see her rather pink cheeks. "Well, Valon said getting up, " I'll let you warm up." He took her blanket and laid it over her ( he noticed her goosebumps). With that said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "When you're ready, go ahead and come down." Then he left the room.

After he left, Lily lifted her head out of the pillow, wearing a big smile. She rose out of the bed and walked into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she almost jumped. She looked terrible! Her mascara was running down her cheeks, one eye's liner was completely gone and her hair might as well have been a mop. Lily grabbed a washcloth and cleaned her face of the mess. She re-applied her makeup and fixed her mop, …uh hair. After she was looking good again, she went downstairs. Valon looked up and smiled. "Ready to learn?" he asked with a grin. "Oh yeah!" Lily smiled.

Once Valon left, Lily called Serenity to tell her what had happened. There was no answer, so Lily left a message. _She must be at school still. _She looked at the clock. 2:50. Lily slapped her forehead. _Duh! Domino High doesn't get out until 3:00!_ She opened her laptop to see Valon looking at her once again. Lily decided to change the background to a neon puzzle. While she was online, the phone rang. The caller ID read Joey Wheeler. _It must be Serenity._

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily."

"Oh hey Seren. What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Did you find anything for Mai and Joey?"

"Not really, everything I saw was basically dating websites."

"Well, that's no use to us."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how was Valon, huh?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Oh man, you have no idea!"

"What happened?"

Lily pretended to think. "Um, let's see. Oh yeah. He saw my background on my laptop that has a picture of him.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious, oh wait, let me guess, 'as a heart attack'?"

"You got it."

"What'd you do?"

"Screamed and ran upstairs. Then I barricaded myself in my room with a file cabinet."

Serenity laughed. "What'd Valon do?"

"Like any guy would."

"He tried to force his way?"

"Yup."

"Did he get through?"

"Yup."

"Did he come over to you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, can you please stop saying 'yup'?"

"Yup." Lily giggled. "Okay sorry."

"So…"

"He told me that I didn't have to be embarrassed and that I flatter him. Then he…get this…he kissed me on the cheek!"

Serenity squealed. "Lucky!"

Lily squealed. "I know! But anyways, I just came up with an idea about Joey and Mai."

"Okay let's hear it."

"Here's what we have to do…"

**I've been dreading to do this next chapter because I totally have to switch it up and rewrite it cuz I didn't like the original way. But let me tell you, after this chapter, ACITW gets really good! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.


	9. Truth Hurts

Chapter 9--- Truth Hurts

The next three days passed quickly for Lily. She enjoyed every moment she spent with Valon. Her and Serenity cooked up a plan to get Joey and Mai together. Lily was going to be singing again at _Dragonfly_ and she was going to call Yugi and invite the gang. Lily was going to let Yugi in on the plan and tell everyone except for Joey to be there at 7:30 instead of 7:00 so Joey and Mai had some "quality time". But first, Lily needed to call Yugi. So she dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Lily, is Yugi there?"

"Yeah, this is him. Hey Lily what's up?"

'Okay, I was calling to invite you to the Dragonfly tomorrow night cause I'm singing."

"Oh of course. I'll invite the rest of the gang."

"Okay cool. Only…" Lily trailed off.

"Only what?" Yugi asked knowingly.

"When you call Joey tell him to be there at 7:00 but tell everyone else to be there at 7:30."

"And why should I do this? Come on Lily, you're up to something."

"Okay fine. Serenity and I are planning to get Mai and Joey together because we all know that they like each other, but are to hesitant to admit it. So, do you think it'll work?"

"Actually, it just might. Joey can't stand to be alone, so I'm sure he'll go talk to Mai."

"Okay. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"All right. Bye."

Lily hung up. Now, I just need to call Valon, so I'll have to find his file in Mai's room. Lily snuck into Mai's room and fished it out. Lily was proud of herself for putting everything together. Maybe Joey and Mai will get married! And then, Serenity would be like my sister…ish…ness or whatever. Lily shook her head. Okay first, I need to just get them dating. She heard a car door shut so Lily quickly got out of Mai's room and into her own. The downstairs door opened. "Hey Lil! Do you want to go out to eat?" _Out to eat?_ "Uh yeah," Lily called. "Hold on."

"So Lily," Mai said as they got into her light blue mustang convertible. "How was your day?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Mai, sometimes you treat me like you're mom."

"No I do not!"

"Yes, you really do."

"Do I really?"

"Honestly? Yes, a lot."

"Wow. I'm sorry. That's the last person I want to sound like."

Lily thought for a moment. "You don't like Mom do you?"

"Not at all."

"Why?"

Mai sighed. "Well, before I before I left when I was 16, Mom said that I was not to come back because she didn't want you to turn out like me."

"And how would that be?"

"Well, Mom had this idea that I would become some sort of exotic dancer."

"Eww, are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. She used to say hurtful things to me every day. She told me I was a waste of air, and that if my dad didn't have all that money, she would've never married him. After dad died and left her all that money, she kicked me out. Of course, she didn't bother to tell me that half of the money was mine. About a year later though, I got it."

"Well, how come you never bothered to call me or write me letters?"

Mai was bewildered. "What are you talking about? I wrote you letters as often as I could."

"Oh really? Well that's odd, cause I remember distinctly writing you and never getting a reply."

"When I called, Mom said that you hated me and that there was no point in calling."

"Well, when I saw you on the news with Dartz's people, Mom said that she always knew you'd be a criminal."

Mai was still puzzled. "Why didn't we get each other's letters though? I wrote you for a year and finally gave up."

"I wrote for a year too and Mom said you didn't care."

"Mom," Mai growled. "Lily give me my phone." Lily handed it to her. "That's it Lily," she said as she punched in the number. "We're going to get this cleared up once and for all!" She put it on speaker and camera so she could see her. Lily reached for the phone. "Let me talk to her first." Mai nodded. They waited.

"Lily! How are you sweetie? I miss you so much."

"Mom, what happened to my letters and Mai's?"

"Honey, what are you talking about? What letters?"

"Mom, cut the crap," Mai cut in. "You know exactly what Lily's talking about."

The woman's face grew cold. Her eyes looked with disdain at Mai. "Oh hello Mai, not pregnant yet are you?"

"Mom leave Mai alone!" Lily said with a ferocity she didn't know she had. "Mai told me everything about all the stuff you said to her and how you kicked her out. So why don't you stop lying and tell me the truth!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Lily, when you sent your letters to your horrid sister, I kept them in a bag before the mail would get there. Mai, same with yours."

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "Mom, you deprived me of a relationship with my sister. How could you do that to me? To us? Why did you keep me?"

"You were better off without her. It was easy to do it to Mai. But Lily, I've always shown you love and have loved you."

Mai suddenly realized something as she drove into a gas station. "Until when?"

Mom looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Mai said angrily. "What caused you to send Lily to me? I'm sure you didn't just get a warm heart and decide to re-unite us. There must have been an incentive for you."

Mom laughed. "Though, I couldn't stand you Mai, you are smart. Okay then I'll tell you. It began when I met Brad. See after Mai left, I was planning to kick Lily out the same way. But then I met Brad."

"Who's Brad?" Lily asked disgustedly as tears flowed down her cheeks. Mai put her arm around her.

"Brad is my new boyfriend. He wanted to move in, but didn't want to be bothered with you. So, I knew Mai would be more than happy to take you in."

"So basically," Lily said between sobs, "you dumped me with Mai so you could be with your stupid boyfriend!"

Mom smiled. "Pretty much yeah. "

"Mom I hate you!" Lily screamed and hung up. She thrust herself into Mai's arms and they both cried. "I love you so much Lily. I'm sorry you had to go through the same thing I did." Lily wiped her eyes. "I love you too." Mai had an idea. "Lily, do you remember what my dad used to do when we were sad?" Lily thought. "Take us to the mall?"

"That's right. You up for it?"

"Shopping? Of course," Lily smiled. They drove to Domino Mall.

When they got home, Lily went upstairs to admire her new clothes. She got a hot-pink Hawaiian print, silk, halter top (but modest, didn't show any cleavage) dress. The other outfit was a green lacy skirt and a lacy top to go with. She also bought earrings and purse to go with each. Plus a bunch more outfits. After all, they spent 4 hours shopping! _Scraps! I forgot to call Valon!_ Lily picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Valon, its your student."

"What's up Lily? You need help with homework or something?"

"Or somethin. I was calling to invite you to come hear me sing tomorrow night."

On the other end of the receiver, Valon smiled. "Yeah I'll come. Wouldn't miss it."

"Really? You'll come?" Lily asked astounded.

"That's what I said."

"Oh yeah. Okay, I guess I'll see ya at 7:30."

"I'll be there. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." _Oh crap, did that seem like I'm too eager to see him? _"Well, then I'll see you there, okay I gotta go bye." Lily said this all very quickly and hung up.

Valon heard the dial tone in his ear. "Okay…" He laughed and hung up.

After Lily got over the shock of sounding like a dork to Valon, she got a case of goosebumps. Lily always got goosebumps when she was remembering something, reading something about love, or being around or talking to a cute guy. It had to be the last one. _So what if he was Catholic-turned-murderer-turned- evil biker- soul-stealer-turned good guy. The past doesn't matter, _Lily thought. _I'd be pretty upset if someone killed my mom. Or would I? _"Bad Lily!" she scolded herself. "I have to forgive her or God won't forgive me." Lily glanced at the clock. It was almost 10. She jumped on her bed and turned on her TV just in time to watch Buffy.

**I made it through! It wasn't so bad! I love Buffy! Spike is so cute! Okay get ready, cuz from here on out, ACITW is gonna be great!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, "You Make me Feel Like a Star," or "Just a Dream" , or "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You". Those belong to the Beu Sisters ( , Jump5 (  and ATeens (  . I do not own "Blind Date" either.


	10. The Club

**Chapter 10-- The Club**

Lily woke up with a feeling of excitement. _Today's the day the fun begins! Serenity and me are going to hook up Mai and Joey! And the best part is that Valon is coming!!! Hmmm. What should I wear? _Lily pondered. _I'll wear my Hawaiian dress. _Lily got out of bed to go take a shower. She was practically jumping up and down thinking of the events that were to take place that night, but first she needed to figure out what songs she was going to sing. _I know. I'll sing " I cant help falling in love with you" by ATeens. That would be perfect for Joey and Mai. Then I could sing "Just a Dream" by Jump5. I love that song. That's also kinda how it is for me about Valon. I wonder if he would notice. Hopefully not. Anywho, the last song I'll sing should be… "You Make Me Feel Like a Star" by the Beu Sisters. That is such a fun song to sing!_

Lily got out of the shower and put on her lime green bathrobe. She opened a cabinet and took out her makeup bag. _White eyeliner and hot pink mascara should look interstingest (in-ter-sting-est), _she thought. "Oh my gosh! I am so excited…and I just can't hide it…and I think I like it!" Lily sang in a singsong voice. She went downstairs to see Mai watching Blind Date. _How ironic. _Lily jumped on the couch next to Mai. "Hiya, Mai!" she said a little enthusiastically. "Hi Lily," Mai said uncertainly. _What is she so hyper about?_ "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing. You're going tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"Oh okay. I invited Yugi, Tristan, Téa, Duke and Joey to come."

Mai's eyes brightened at the sound of Joey's name. _Awww. How cute, _Lily thought. "Okay, that's fine, but I have to be there earlier to do your makeup."

"I know we have to be there at 6:30. O yeah. Serenity and I are going to hang out today, so I'm going to get changed."

"Okay, be back at 5:30."

"Okeli-dokeli" Lily ran upstairs to go put on her outfit.

After she was finished with everything, Lily surveyed herself one last time. _I look cute, _she decided. She ran downstairs and out the door to Joey and Serenity's apartment.

A couple of streets over, Yugi was wandering. He was in deep thought. Yami started talking to him. _So, Serenity and Mai's sister are going to hook Mai and Joey up? _

_Yeah, _Yugi replied. _Hopefully it'll work._

_Oh it will. Joey is a little, lightheaded, we'll say. Mai's is deeply in love. It is so obvious._

_True. They would make the perfect couple._

_Yes they would._

When Lily got to Joey and Serenity's apartment, Serenity was already outside. "Hey Lily," she called. "Hey girl," Lily answered.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Everything's set. Yugi called Joey and told him to come at seven. He told me to come with him, but I told him I had a test to study for."

"Quick thinking. But, aren't you coming to see them?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm coming at ten after and say I decided not to study."

"Okay. Perfect. Now where should we walk to?"

"Let's go to the park," Serenity suggested.

Yugi sat down on a bench. _You know, _he said to Yami. _Know what? _Yami asked. _I think it's great that Joey and Mai are going to be together. _

_Yes, we just went over this._

_I know. It's also easy to tell that Lily likes Valon._

_Yes, but, _Yami paused. _Where is this going?_

_Oh, I don't know. Don't you think there are other relationships in the process too?_

_What do you mean, Yugi?_

_Do I have to spell it out? I think Téa and Tristan might have a thing for each other._

_What? _Yami laughed. He saw Yugi's expression and stopped. _You're serious. Well, if they did, what can we do about it?_

Yugi thought about it. _Nothing, I guess. I just feel a little left out…_

_Finally you get to the point. I knew there was a point! Yami declared. _Yugi gave him a grim look. _Okay, okay, sorry. Well, find yourself a woman. Is there anyone in particular? _Yugi suddenly had become very interested in the pattern in the sidewalk. _Ah, there is, _Yami mused. _I wonder whom. Hmmm, I think I know who it is. It has to be----_

At that moment, Mokuba Kaiba walked up to Yugi. "Hey Yugi," he said, sitting next to him. Yugi looked up. "Oh hey Mokuba. Where's Kaiba?" Mokuba kicked a rock. "Working, as usual. It's been really hectic at Kaiba Corp lately. I think Seto deserves a break."

Yugi had an idea. "Hey Mokuba. Mai's little sister is singing tonight at this club. Do you think you might be interested in showing up?"

"Mai has a little sister?" Yugi nodded. "Oh wow. Sure I'll go. I'll invite Seto too, if it's all right?" Mokuba looked at Yugi hopefully.

"Of course. I don't know if he'd want to come. He still doesn't like us very much."

Mokuba had to agree, but did not say so. _One day he'll come around, _he thought. _One day._ "Well, I better get back to Kaiba Corp and tell Seto about tonight. See ya later, Yugi!"

After Mokuba left, Yugi thought some more and blocked the Pharaoh out of his mind.

'

Lily sat on a swing. Serenity sat on a rocking-horse springy thing. "So Seren, what're you wearing tonight?"

"I'm wearing a lavender halter-top dress."

"Really? Joey lets you wear halters?" Lily asked in disbelief. Serenity looked down at the bark. "Well, he doesn't know I have it, yet," she admitted. Lily smiled. "Ah. I see. Behind his back, huh?"

"Well not really _behind_ his back," Serenity struggled, trying to justify it somehow. "Yeah, okay." Lily said sarcastically. "Oh that's right. Miss Perfect, angelic, goody-goody Serenity never does anything wrong." Lily mimicked in a sweet little girl voice. "That's not true!" she protested. "I've done plenty of things."

"Re-hee-eely. Name three." Lily challenged.

"Well, I got the dress. Number 2, I'm helping you get Mai and Joey together, annnnd…" She paused for a moment. "And what?" Serenity smiled. "I have the nerve to like Kaiba."

"True," Lily admitted. "But you can only say that when you're actually dating him behind Joey's back. Then I'll give you credit." Serenity playfully shoved Lily, causing her to lose her balance and fall butt first into the bark. Them splinters do not feel very nice. They both started laughing. When the laughter had subsided, Serenity said,"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. "Hey you never know," Lily said mischievously. She looked at her cell.

"Kaiba _is _pretty hot." Lily said. "I'll give you that."

"Only that?" Serenity eyed her, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I happen to like his rude sarcasm. It's actually funny."

Serenity laughed. "But not when it's toward my brother. That's the only thing that bugs me is that he's a jerk to Joey. Well, maybe. I wish he would just open up, just a little. It's not healthy to keep emotions bottled up and concealed inside, never to reach the surface of the deep hole that…" Lily was laughing. "Okay therapist Serenity. I think I get the point. We should go, it's 5:00."

"Okay, lets start walking."

Mokuba was walking back to Kaiba Corp. _I wonder if Seto will come. Maybe, he'll come if I told him I want him to come. He's been shut up in his office a lot lately. _Mokuba sighed. "I don't know," he said as he entered the gates of KC.

Up in his office, Seto Kaiba was yelling angrily on the phone. " I ordered them last week!"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, sir,"

"They should have been here three days ago!"

"I'm sorry, sir. They wont be delayed any longer."

"Delayed? They should not have been delayed in the first place, Hojo! I'm sorry too. Sorry you lost your job!" Seto slammed the phone down. _What the heck is wrong with people these days?!? That's the fifth person I've had to fire this week! _Seto stormed over to a wall of names of the people that work at Kaiba Corp. He scribbled out Hojo and angrily threw the pen at the other side of the room. It stuck in the wall.

Opening one of the drawers in his desk, Seto pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and noticed it was growing empty. Apart from the people who worked at Kaiba Corp, there were only 150 people working at the Kaiba Mansion. Parts of those 150 were 30 tending to Mokuba's needs. That was only 120 working for Seto himself. In the last month, he had fired forty people. His patience was growing thinner. Seto stared at the blueprints in front of him. They were for a new dueling arena in Kaibaland.

Mokuba stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Seto's office. He listened for yelling, but heard none. So he knocked. "What is it?" Seto demanded. Mokuba shrank back. "It's me Seto." Seto's tone immediately softened. "Mokuba, come on in."

Mokuba opened and shut the door. As he sat down in the seat in front of his brother, he noticed the pen stuck deeply in the wall. "Who'd you fire today?" Seto sighed irritably, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Hojo." Seto's eyes were dark, but then reverted to the normal azure shade.

"Seto," Mokuba began. "You need to get out of Kaiba Corp." Seto gave a hollow laugh. "And what exactly do you have in mind, Mokuba?"

"Well, I was invited to the new club in town. Mai Valentine's little sister is singing." Seto thought for a moment. _Mai has a little sister?_ Seto narrowed his eyes as they darkened again. "Mokuba, who invited you?"

Mokuba stared at the ground. "Well, don't be mad, Yugi invited us."

"Mokuba, you know how I feel about Yugi Motou."

"I know, but you need a break, and I want to go." Seto sighed. _I guess he's right. But spending time with the dweeb gang is hardly what I call a break! _Seto rolled his eyes. "All right. I'll take you."

"You're the best!" Mokuba wrapped Seto in a tight hug. Seto could scarcely breathe. "Mokuba, aren't you a little old to still be hugging? After all you _will_ be 13 in a month." Mokuba quickly let go. "Thanks Seto!" Mokuba left Seto's office

Lily walked Serenity to her apartment. Joey was outside taking out the garbage. "Hi Joey!" Lily called. "Oh hey Lily. So I'll see you tonight. Serenity probably told you already that she has to study for a test." Lily looked over at Serenity. "I know. I tried to get her to blow it off, but you know Serenity. She's gotta have top grades." Joey nodded. "I am so proud of her." Serenity blushed. "Oh Joey," she said as she hugged him. The look Serenity gave Lily looked like a 'Thanks for making this harder than it is.' Lily winked at Serenity. "Well, I guess I'll see you later girl. And Joey, I'll see you tonight." She gave a quick wave and left. Lily ran the way home since it was only two blocks away.

When Lily got home, Mai came downstairs. "Are you wearing that tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, is something wrong with it?" Mai shook her head. "No, I think it looks cute. I think we should get going." Lily went upstairs and grabbed her CDs.

When they got to the _Dragonfly_, Lily went into the makeup room. Mai reapplied Lily's makeup and added some pink glitter gloss. Lily's hair stylist, Shauniqua, straightened her hair. By the time all that was finished, it was already 7:01. _Now the fun begins._

As if on cue, Joey came through the doors. Lily watched from backstage. She saw Joey look around for Yugi, most likely. Lily scanned the room looking for Mai. She spotted her up on the second floor sipping a smoothie and telling some guy to beat it. The guy was apparently hitting on Mai and she did not like it. Mai was in deep thought. _I wonder where Yugi and Joey are._ She did not know that beneath her, by the entrance, Joey was occupied by the same thoughts. _Did Yugi give me the wrong time or are they just late. I look around for a payphone. I bet there's one on the second floor._

Mai stirred her smoothie and watched the people passing by. She saw couples sitting together laughing and holding hands. Mai felt a tiny twinge of jealousy course through her body as the hole in her heart grew a little bigger. It had been a long while since Mai had even come close to being in love. Actually, she had never felt the true thing at all. Well, not until Joey. Mai was still captured by her thoughts when Joey slid into the seat in front of her. Mai let out a quiet gasp of surprise. "Joey, you…startled me." He grinned. "Good. You know how much I enjoy bugging you." _That I do_. But secretly, Mai enjoyed every minute of it. _She is so easy to see through,_ Lily thought. "Hey Lily!" Serenity popped up behind her. "Oh my dear goodness! " Lily cried. "Serenity, you're just like your brother. Scaring the crap out of people!" Serenity laughed. "Are sparks flying yet?" Lily shook her head. "Nah, they just started the sparks," she replied. "You can totally tell they like each other. It is so obvious." Lily nodded. "The funny thing is that they think the rest of us don't have a clue. Anyways, it's 7:20, so I better get to singing. I'll keep my eye on them while I sing."

About five minutes later, Lily came out on stage. "Hey everyone! How're we all doing this very _romantic _evening? Yes I did use the word _romantic_ because that's the word that describes the songs I'm going to sing tonight." Joey gathered up all the strength he had and looked Mai straight in the eyes with a goofy grin. "Hey Mai. How 'bout I make up for scaring you? Do you want to dance to whatever Lily's gonna play?" Mai was surprised but nodded.

Serenity and Lily smiled gleefully. _Well here goes._ "Okay! The first song I'm going to sing is _" I cant help falling in love with you" _by ATeensSo for all you cute couples out there, this is the song for you." A bunch of people came to the dance floor including Mai and Joey. Mai made sure that Lily didn't see them, but obviously she did.

**Song**

Mai looked into Joey's eyes. Joey stared straight back. Mai quickly dropped her gaze to the ground. They both had a tingling sensation flowing through their body.

…**song**

_What a perfect and true song, _Joey thought as he loosened his grip around Mai's waist. Surprisingly, Mai pulled him closer until her head was resting on his shoulder. _Oh yeah!_ Joey's thoughts echoed in his head

…**song**

Serenity was nearly jumping for joy! _Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! They are so meant for each other. Just look at their faces!_

Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Duke came in through the doors. Yugi smiled at Lily when he saw Joey and Mai on the dance floor. She smiled back. "Hey, where's Joey?" Tristan asked. Téa pointed to the dance floor. "Look! He's dancing with..Mai?" Tristan's mouth dropped open. Duke rolled his eyes. "Ooh, big shocker. Honestly guys, tell me you noticed that they are like, in love with each other." Téa and Tristan stared at him. Duke glanced at Yugi, who was desperately trying to avoid the conversation. Unfortunately, Duke threw him in. "So Yugi, I know you're not clueless. You had to have seen this coming." _You have no idea, _he thought. "Well," Yugi admitted. "What?" Tristan and Téa were thunderstruck. He kept going. "How could you not know? You'd have to be clueless! They're always flirting, they annoy each other with passionate affection, and it's just so obvious." Tristan thought for a moment. "But they're always fighting." Duke shook his head. "with them, that's the same as admitting they like each other. Oh forget it."

Lily finished her song. "Okay everyone! I'm going to take a five minute break and then I'll be back to sing another song." When she got offstage, Serenity was waiting for her. "They are so in love!" she said excitedly. "I know! It's amazing. We pulled it off!" They talked for a minute until Lily's boss Michelle motioned for her to go back onstage. Serenity was still talking. "What could be better?" Lily was looking at the entrance and pointed. "That." Serenity followed Lily's finger and saw the Kaiba brothers. Her heart skipped a beat. "Kaiba," she whispered. She turned around to look at Lily, but she was already back onstage. Lily smiled at Serenity as she watched Kaiba and Mokuba come in. Mokuba ran over to Yugi while Seto strutted over to an empty table, and ignore the girls who were whispering and pointing to him. He whipped out his palm pilot and started to review his next week.

The music started playing, so Lily started singing

SONG

At that moment, Valon walked in and saw Lily. He gave a slight wave, in which she acknowledged with a bright smile.

SONG

Lily started dancing with the music. She looked at everyone. Mai was walking out of the bathroom, Joey was with Yugi and them talking to Mokuba, Kaiba on the phone, Serenity watching him, and finally, Valon looking straight at herself. Determined not to blush, she looked away and kept singing

SONG

Valon was sitting at his own table. _Lily can sure sing. I wonder where the others are._

SAONG

Seto got off the phone. _Why can't anyone to anything right?_ He looked up and scanned the area. Mokuba was talking to the geek gang. Seto flicked his eyes to the stage. _That must be Mai's sister. _A stranger caught his eye. He was sitting in a corner table wearing a sweatshirt, baseball cap, and sunglasses. Even though Seto didn't recognize him, he still seemed familiar.

Lily finished the song. "This next song is for anyone who likes someone, but feels impossible to have them. It's called, "Just a Dream" by Jump5.

SONG

The stranger in the corner shifted. Lily thought he looked familiar as someone she had seen, but not met. _Who could that be?_

Lily ended the song and then went backstage to see Serenity, still checking out Kaiba, peeking around the corner. Lily quietly sneaked up behind her and grabbed. "Oh my gosh!" Serenity screamed, turning around to face her attacker. "Lily!" She smiled innocently. "Still checking out Seto. I should have known." Lily shook her head. "Uh…no…I was uh…looking for Joey and Mai." Lily rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, I see. Sweetie, they're over there with Yugi. You know, in the opposite direction of Seto." Serenity reddened. If it wasn't for Valon catching her eye, Lily would have gone on teasing Serenity. She was expecting this, but it didn't come. So she elbowed Lily in the ribs. "Still checking out Valon?" Lily didn't even turn and replied, "You know it." Valon got up and went outside. "I wonder where he's going," Lily murmured.

_I need to get some fresh air, _Valon thought as he walked outside. He passed by a few motorcycles and turned to his. Only, it wasn't. His. It was the same model, but not Valon's. Valon suddenly had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He realized whose it was. Desperately hoping he was wrong, Valon opened one of the compartments. Sunglasses. _Oh great, _Valon groaned silently. He walked over to the back to look at the license plate. In the lower left-hand corner, written in green Sharpie was the Seal of Orichalcos. Valon dug deeper into the compartment and pulled out an extremely short red tank top. _Now I definitely know whose this is._ He had to leave to avoid seeing---

"Well, well, well. Valon, I thought you didn't like my sense of style. Here I am watching you dig through my stuff." Valon turned around, still holding the tank top. "This isn't style, it's a sports bra. Alister." Alister rolled his eyes. "Please. I've told you many times, it's not a bra." Valon scoffed. "Well, it certainly isn't made for men…but you could be an exception." Alister chose to ignore this remark. "Alister, what are you doing here? You know, Seto is inside if you want to…"

"Shut it." Alister growled. "Anyways, I've been pretty shaken up since I found out Dartz took my family away."

"Dartz." Valon muttered. "I hate that guy. He ruined my life. I don't even care that he turned good. I'm still angry with him. He framed me for my first crime when I was nine. Fortunately, I got myself in prison."

"That was so stupid," Alister said.

"No not stupid. Right. I shouldn't have killed them."

"Oh come on Valon, they burned your mom in a church no less. Wrong. They deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die."

"Those guys did."

"Yeah but my mom told me to always rely on God & to forgive others. That was my problem. I couldn't forgive those guys. Oh yeah, and I never listened to her. She pleaded and pleaded with me not to fight them, but of course, at 14, I didn't listen to anyone."

"Uh Valon, that still hasn't changed. Remember when both Raphael and Dartz told you to forget about Mai and you still didn't listen."

"Yeah, Yeah. I remember."

Lily came out to see what happened to Valon. She couldn't see Alister, but saw Valon.

"Hey Valon, I thought you left!"

She got closer until she was a few feet away. The she noticed Alister. _I remember his face n T.V. next to Valon. Alister. He was the one who held a grudge against Seto Kaiba. Because of Gozaburo Kaiba. Mai told me that it really was Dartz the psycho guy._

Valon cleared his throat. "Lily, Alister; Alister, Lily."

"Hi, I'm Lily Valentine." She reached out to shake his hand.

Alister raised an eyebrow. "Valentine?" he asked looking at Valon. Valon pretended to be oblivious.

"Yep. I'm Mai's little sister."

"Oh really?" Alister said raising his eyebrows once again. "Another Valentine, who could ask for more. You're very pretty Lily. Don't you think she's pretty Valon?" he asked. "Yes, _Alister_, she's quite pretty." He stared back as if to say _Are you happy?!?_

Lily blushed and appreciated the compliment. "Valon's my teacher. While Mai's at work, he comes over and we hang out while he teaches me."

Alister looked at Valon yet again. "Huh. That's funny, Valon needs to be taught a few things as well."

"Shut up Alister," Valon shot back.

Things were a bit tense, so Lily decided to leave. "Um, Valon, I'm gonna go talk to Serenity.

Valon seemed to think it was a good idea too. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okeli-dokeli. Nice meeting you Alister."

"You too, Miss Valentine," Alister said playfully.

After Lily left, Valon was dreading what Alister was going to say.

"So Valon, another Valentine, huh? Can't get Mai so you're going for her sister."

"Listen, it's not like that. I'm am not trying to get to Mai through Lily," Valon protested.

"That's not what I said, genius," Alister retorted. "You like Lily," he accused.

"No I don't," Valon said unconvincingly.

"Ooh, sounds like I hit the weak spot." Valon ignored him. Alister laughed and patted Valon on the back. "Well buddy, I guess I'll see you around." He swung his leg over his motor cycle. "Valon, it is so like you to do something that'll land you back in jail."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Valon demanded.

Alister laughed yet again. He turned on his engine. "Oh I think you know. A 19 year old going for a 13 year old. Have fun 'teaching' ." With that said, he drove away. Valon shook his head and decided to go home and think. He forgot about talking to Lily.

Back inside the Dragonfly, Joey and Mai said nothing about the dance. They both figured that Yugi and everyone had come after. "By the way Yugi," Joey said, "How come you took so long. I was here at 7, just like you said." Yugi nervously scratched his head. "Uh yeah, sorry Joey. I thought I told everyone 7:30. My bad." Mai didn't want this conversation to go anywhere so she spoke up. "Well, Lily and I better get home," she said looking at Lily. "Do we have to?" Lily pouted. "Yes." Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Well Seren I'll see ya." Joey suddenly turned around. "Serenity?!? What're you doing here? I thought you were studying. What time did you get here?" he asked anxiously. "Whoa, calm down Joey. I decided to blow it off. I got here around when Yugi got here." Joey relaxed. "Oh okay." Lily winked at Serenity as she left.

Come on, what good is a Valon fic if there's no Alister! We all love Alister and his sports bra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

guess what? I'm taking Japanese! **Otearai e itte mo ii desu ka. (Can I use the bathroom?) **LOL. Look for more in later coming chapters 

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Beautiful Obsession" . That is property of Pastor Josh Marocco part of the band Stainless, who plays at King's Cathedral Maui, Hi. Go to  The song "Shout Unto God" isn't mine either. That's by Hillsong ( ). These other albums aren't mine: Mariah Carey; The Emancipation of Mimi( ), Kelly Clarkson Breakaway ( or TobyMac Diverse City ( . The little passage about the girl and her boyfriend came from  . It's an awesome bible girls!!!! I also don't own Bare Esentuals, but I do use their makeup. So pretty! I know this is a lot of stuff, but they did go shopping! I don't own any stores mentioned. Also for the CDs:  &


	11. Church

Chapter 11---Church

Lily woke up around 7:45am. "Cool, today's church." She went to take a shower. As she was shampooing her hair, she thought about the previous night. _Last night was so awesome! Mai and Joey danced, Seren saw Kaiba, I saw Valon, and met Alister. It was kind of awkward though. Valon didn't come talk to me. I guess he forgot. I wonder what everyone else thought about last night. Maybe they're thinking about it right now._

Lily was right. Downstairs, Mai was replaying the night over in her head. _Last night was so perfect. When I was dancing with Joey, it felt like we were the only ones in the club. Or the world. So strange, yet completely normal. So slow, yet heart rushing. I can't let anyone find out about this. _

Lily was done with her shower. She dried her hair and put on a white skirt and peach shirt. _I hope Mai knows she's taking me. I hope this church is good. Mai says she's been there twice. Maybe I should invite Serenity and Joey. Mai would definitely want to go if he was._ Lily picked up her cell and dialed Serenity's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seren, it's Lily."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Do you and Joey want to come to church with me?"

"Sure. Hold on, let me ask Joey if he wants to come." Serenity covered the receiver. "Joey, do you want to come to church with me and Lily?" Joey scratched his head. _Maybe Mai's going._ "Uh yeah. I'll go." Serenity removed her hand from the phone. "Yeah he's gonna go."

"Cool. We'll pick you up at quarter till."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye." Lily hung up the phone and went down the hall to Mai's room. "Mai, don't forget we're going to church."

"Oh Lily, I meant to tell you, I can't ---"

"By the way Joey and Serenity are coming. Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you. You cant what?"

Mai stopped. "Um I can't not go with you. After all, we are sisters."

"Uh huh. Okay then, I'm gonna finish getting ready." Lily went back to her room and did her makeup brushed her hair and teeth, and gave herself the once-over. She looked good. By the time she was finished, it was time to go.

Mai was just finishing her makeup. _I love this brand of makeup. I am definitely buying more at Bare Esentuals!_ She grabbed her keys and went downstairs.

Mai drove up to Serenity's house. She honked twice. They both came out. Serenity was wearing a flowered skirt with a pretty blouse. Her hair was tied back with a ribbon. Mai raised her eyebrows as she looked at Joey. "Wow Joey, you actually brushed your hair and wore something other than a t-shirt and jeans." He actually looked good. Really good. Joey rolled his eyes. "Wow Mai, you own a slightly longer skirt. Who would of thought?" he challenged. "Whatever. Get in the car." Lily and Serenity both heard playful notes of affection in their voices.

They arrived a few minutes before the service. Mai took the time to introduce them to Pastor Kim, the youth pastor. Lily liked her a lot.

When they went to go sit down, Lily whispered, "Is this service only for teens and young adults?" Mai nodded. "Yeah. They have other services for different age groups." The truth was, Mai only knew that because some girl told her one of the times she was there.

Pastor Kim went up to the podium and began with a word of prayer. The youth worship leader Pastor Josh, began to play the keyboard and other band players played.

"**You are everything that I ever need **

**All I ever want is You (repeat)**

**This wonderful passion **

**Beautiful obsession**

**Lord I can't get enough of You**

**I breathe I move**

**Live my life for you**

**I can't stop wont stop**

**Lovin everything You do yeah**

**You are everything that I ever need **

**All I ever want is You (repeat)**

**This wonderful passion **

**Beautiful obsession**

**Lord I can't get enough of You**

**Chorus**

The next song they sang was called "Shout Unto God" by Hillsong. "I have this CD," Lily said. "Who is it?" Serenity asked. "Hillsong. They're this awesome worship band from Australia." Serenity laughed. "Same place as Valon." Lily giggled. For some odd reason, Lily felt peace surround her. She thought of New York. Of her friends. Of her mom. Actually, that wasn't peaceful, more like angrifying. Lily smiled. _That's a new one; angrifying. I miss Valon. Where did that come from? _she wondered.

Mai looked over at Joey. _He is so cute. I wish I could dance with him again. That little goofball._ Pastor Kim stood up to preach. She began with this story:

"This is a story about a teen girl named Carly.

Jared and I have been dating for eleven months now. Everyone agrees were the perfect couple. We have a common love in sports, music, and he's even been coming to church with me on Sundays. I know he's not the perfect Christian or anything like that, but I think he's getting there. Once I asked him about a relationship with Jesus and he said, "All in good time." So when my aunt asked me if Jared is saved, I told her he's in the process. He'll get there. I just have to be patient. All in good time."

Pastor Kim looked up from her notes. "Some of you have probably been in this situation. We call it 'missionary dating'. Listen to what God's Word says about the subject. If you have your bible, turn to 2 Corinthians 6:14-18. It reads, "Do not be yoked together with unbelievers. For what do righteousness and wickedness have in common? Or what fellowship can light have with darkness? What harmony is there between Christ and Belial? What does a believer have in common with an unbeliever? What agreement is there between the temple of God and idols? For we are the temple of God. As He has said: I will live with them and walk among them and I will be their God and they will be my people. There fore, come out from them and separate, says the Lord. Touch no unclean thing and I will receive you and you will be my sons and daughters."

Pastor Kim looked up once again. "Most people don't think they'll stray off the path. But take this into consideration. If I had a short person and a tall person try to put a broomstick on the back of your neck and put your arms over it, the tall person would have to bend down so the short one could do the same. The small one brought the tall one down." Pastor Kim let this sink in everyone's head. Then she did an altar call. Serenity and Joey went up.

"For those of you who want to accept Christ today, please repeat after me. 'Jesus, I realize that I'm a sinner. I believe that you're the Son of God. Thank you for dying on the cross for me . Jesus come in to my life. Be my Lord and Be my Savior. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for hearing my prayer. Amen."

Lily was so psyched that Serenity and Joey received Jesus. She thought about Valon. _I can't hook up with him even if he did like me. Well I'll just have to bring him to Christ before we date._

Valon sat back in his apartment. What a crazy week! _First becoming Lily's teacher, then finding out she likes me, and on top of that, I meet up with Alister! Sadly, he isn't what I'm worried about. It's what he said. "A nineteen year old going for a thirteen year old." _ But he wasn't 'going' for Lily. Somehow, last night, she seemed different, older. More mature. _That's just it. Could I be attracted to her? No of course not. But…no. Or can I?_

On the drive back home, Lily asked Mai if she could drop her and Serenity off at the mall. Mai agreed. Lily and Serenity walked into McDonalds to get something to eat.

As Mai waited for a car to turn, Joey hopped into the front seat and said," I got shotgun." Mai laughed. "Joey, did you want me to drop you off at your house or the game shop?" Joey thought for a moment. "My place is fine."

After eating, Lily and Serenity walked into a CD store. Lily loved getting CDs. She had over 50; most of them she bought. She couldn't decide which to get. _Hmm. Kelly Clarkson or Mariah Carey. There's also TobyMac. So she got all of them._

Mai drove up to Joey's house. They both sat there for a few minutes. Suddenly, Joey spoke up. "Hey Mai, if you want, you can come inside. I have something for you." Mai looked at him with interest. "All right."

Lily waited for Serenity. She had bought two CDs. "So what did you get?" Lily asked. "Well, I trust your judgment, so I got Jump5 and ZoeGirl." Serenity showed her. "Great choice," Lily enthused. They walked past TeddyCrafters and Anchor blue. Then Serenity went in Game Craze, the video game store.

Mai sat on the couch while Joey ran upstairs. He came back down holding a small box and handed it to her. Curiously, but cautiously, she opened it to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet embedded with amethyst stones. This could not have been inexpensive. Mai knew that Joey knows that she is what you call a "high-class woman" who couldn't be wooed by a cheap pair of earrings. But this was beyond anything she would have expected, especially from Joey. Mai was hushed. Joey enjoyed seeing her speechless. That didn't happen very often. He sat down next to her.. "So, do you like it?" he asked. She nodded as he helped her put it on. Then she practically jumped on Joey and threw her arms around him. "Whoa!" Joey cried as he was smothered. "Thank you so much," she whispered in his ear. "Amethyst is my" "Birthstone," he finished for her. "I know." Joey put his hand to her cheek. It was slightly cold, but warmed as pink tint appeared to her cheeks. He smiled. Then he bent in closer and kissed her gently.

Serenity was looking for an X-Box game for Joey. Up at the cash register, she heard a familiar voice. When she glanced over, she saw Mokuba Kaiba. He turned around and saw her. "Hey Serenity, what's up?" She shrugged. "Oh nothing much. Shopping. A girl's sanctuary you know." Mokuba laughed. "I know that's true. So are you here with anyone?" Serenity nodded. "Yeah I'm with Lily. She's in Suncoast." Mokuba finished paying for his merchandise. "That's Mai's sister. I wanted to meet her." She smiled. "Well, I can introduce you to her. Come on." As they walked out of the store, Mokuba motioned to someone that he would be back. Serenity turned around and noticed Mr. Seto Kaiba himself sitting on a bench. He was on the phone. As she looked at him, their eyes met. Serenity's heart did a flip-flop as she quickly looked away. "So Mokuba, did you come with your brother?" He nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to take a bodyguard. They're more boring than Seto."

Just then, Lily came out and showed Serenity the cute pair of jeans she bought. "Cute," Serenity said. "Lily, this is Mokuba. Mokuba, Lily." Lily looked at him with interest. "Oh, so this is Seto Kaiba's most treasured possession, huh?" Mokuba forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm it." Secretly, he was getting tired of Seto watching him constantly. Mokuba was to be 13 pretty soon. His interest was in girls. When he had brought this up with his brother, it went differently than planned. Sure, he agreed, but either Seto or a bodyguard would need to go along in every date. Plus, Seto would have their backgrounds checked. Lily

Lily seemed to be reading Mokuba's mind. "You don't seem too happy about it." Mokuba sighed. "Well," he admitted, "I'm sick of everyone following me. I want privacy. I want to be able to get away when I want without having someone to accompany me. I'm almost 13, and frankly, it's not really any of Seto's business what I do in my leisure time." Lily laughed. "You've got yourself quite an argument. Have you brought it up with your brother?" Mokuba rolled his eyes. "No such luck." Serenity patted his back. "You'll figure something out." Lily nodded. "Well, if you ever need help, don't be afraid to hit me up. I've got all sorts of escape routes." He smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe I will." He looked at Seto, who wore an impatient look on his face. "Well I better go." The girls said goodbye and went into another store.

Joey and Mai talked for a while and then put a movie on. Since most of his movies were action movies, he went through Serenity's. Joey chose Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. It satisfied them both. Stylish butt-kicking.

While Lily browsed through racks of tops, Serenity had her eye on a flirty, but respectable, tank top and a frilly pink skirt. As she was looking, Seto and Mokuba walked past. _He is so cute, _Serenity thought. "Hey girlie! Checkin out them skirts, huh?" Serenity snapped back to reality. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, I thought they were cute. What do you think?" Lily nodded. "Totally. You should get them. Look at what I found." She held up a black halter-top with diamonds lining the sides and a pair of leather pants. "Wow," Serenity gushed. "Bold. If you ever ride with Valon on his motorcycle, you'll look like a biker chick." Lily laughed. "A mini-biker chick." They both started laughing. "So," Lily said, regaining composure, "I take it you were thinking about Kaiba." Serenity blushed. "How did you know?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Please, you have the same look I do when I'm thinking about Valon." Serenity smiled. "Yep, you're right." Her smile faded as she looked at the price tag of the items in her hands. "Thirty dollars? That's how much I brought with me! The shirt cost 20!" Lily took the outfit out of her hands. "Don't sweat it." She took out her wallet as the clerk ran up her purchases. "That's $111.75." Serenity was shocked _111? Goodness!_ " Lily, that's a lot of money. I don't have to have the outfit." Lily looked at her with an irritated look on her fame. "Chill. I got it covered." Lily pulled out her credit card.

After Lily paid for it, Serenity asked how much she spent that day. "About 140," she replied calmly. "Where do you get that kind of money?" Serenity asked dumbfounded. Lily looked at her. "Well, I am Mai's sister and she does understand the importance of shopping. I usually get $200 when I go to the mall. But if it's a fashion emergency, $300." Serenity was speechless. " I guess we should call Mai," Lily said. She took out her lime green cell phone and began dialing

Rrrring. Rrrring. Mai opened her purse. "It's Lily. Her and Serenity must be finished shopping. I'll go pick them up." Joey nodded as she answered the phone.

Serenity was still puzzled. Gosh, it was almost impossible for her to even get $100, even if it is necessary. Perhaps if it was her birthday, or Christmas. Maybe The only time her and Joey actually had a sizeable amount of money was the three million for her operation. Serenity was hoping to get a scholarship, because there was no way, unless God provided a miracle, for her to go to Tokyo University. And if she saved the money she got from now until then, she could maybe pay for the tuition. But then there wouldn't be any for Serenity to spend on her own. _I need to get a job. _ Lily and Serenity walked out the entrance and looked for Mai. She drove up with a smile on her face. "Hey girls!" she said happily. "What are you so happy about?" Lily asked as she hopped in the front seat. "Oh nothing. Two people on my soap opera got together that's all. What did you guys buy?" Lily opened her bag and showed her the jeans, leather pants, and halter she got. "Cute. Serenity, what'd you get. "Lily bought me this." She showed Mai the outfit. "Wow Serenity. You totally have style. That isn't what I expected from you." Serenity sighed. "Well there are some things I want to wear that are tasteful, but Joey freaks out if there is an inch of skin showing. It's beyond reason." Mai laughed. "Yeah, but he's just protecting you. But I totally understand. You're not ten. Maybe if yu bring an extra change of clothes with you and ease Joey into it." Serenity thought for a moment. "Oh no. I couldn't do anything behind Joey's back." Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease. Serenity, you're sixteen and it's about time you start dressing how you want. Of course, I'm not saying dress like a skank, but Joey doesn't need to protect you."

Though Lily was listening to what Mai was saying, she saw something on Mai's shoulder. She reached over and pulled it off. It was a hair. Mai appeared not to notice. _Hmm,_ Lily thought as she examined it. She was no DNA expert, but it wasn't hers. Sure it was the same color, but not the same length. It could have been half a hair, but that would mean it was weak and brittle. Mai would rather die than have brittle hair. She took care of it like it was her child. Also, this hair was straight, not Mai's waviness. _Could it be? Did Mai have some behind-the-scenes fun while we were at the mall? Did her and Joey kiss or something?_

all halter tops that are in this story are not low cut. I totally believe in PURITY so none of the clothes are slutty.

Ichi ni san yon go roku nana hachi kyuu juu (1-10 in Japanese)


	12. Searching

Chapter 12--Searching

As they pulled into the parking lot, Lily said, "I call you later Seren." Serenity nodded her head as she got out. Lily and Mai then drove away. When she opened the apartment door, she was surprised to see her brother, sprawled out on the couch, watching _Charlie's Angels_. "Joey, what are you doing?" He sat up quickly. "Uh, watching a movie." Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Charlie's Angels?" Joey searched for an excuse. "I uh, wanted to watch something different," he said scratching his head. "Uh-huh. Well anyways, I'm going into town to look for a job." Joey jumped up. "A job? Why are you looking for a job?" He looked worried. "Well, I need some extra spending cash. I have to save every ounce I get for college. Plus, I need to be more independent." Joey shook his head. "I don't want you to be independent. I'll take care of you Serenity." She shook her head. "Joey, I'm growing up. You'll have to accept it sooner or later." He folded his arms across his chest. "Later would be nice," he said grumpily. "Don't worry big brother, I'll be fine. I'll be home by four." She rushed upstairs to change out of her church clothes and put on a long light blue skirt and a peach tank top. Then she tied back her hair with a ribbon. "Seren, you want me to drive you?" Serenity shook her head. "I'll walk." Before he could say anything else, she shut the door.

She passed by the park and stopped to watch three little kids play. There was two boys and one girl pretending they were Duel Monsters. "Look at me! I'm the all-powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Whee!" The dark haired little boy ran around flapping his 'wings' and roaring. The other boy shouted that he was the legendary Slifer the Sky Dragon. The younger girl announced that she was Harpie Lady. "That's not a dragon!" The blond boy yelled at her. "You have to be a dragon!" The girl's eyes filled with tears. "But I like Harpie." The two were irritated. "Fine. Go play by yourself then." The girl sadly walked over to a swing. Seeing this broke Serenity's heart. She walked over to her. "Sweetie, are you okay?" The little girl looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't know any dragons!" she sobbed. "I like Harpie." Serenity struggled to remember some dragons. Finally, she figured it out. "Well, you could be Harpie's Pet Dragon." The little one's eyes widened. "Harpie has a dragon? Are you sure?" Serenity laughed. "Yes I'm sure. My friend's sister has all the Harpies and her pet dragon." Serenity could tell she was excited. "Oooh. Thanks miss." She ran off to the other two shouting, " I'm Harpie's Pet Dragon!" They accepted her into their dragon club. Serenity smiled and walked on.

As she wandered into town, Serenity began looking for people hiring. She saw a few fast food places, but didn't go in. Grease just isn't her thing. Then she passed by a building. Its sign read, "Help Needed." _That's odd. Needed, not wanted._ So she walked over to it. It was Domino Orphanage. An orphanage! That was more her style. Serenity realized how much she enjoyed children. She loved seeing their faces and eyes light up. Serenity opened the door and went to the front desk. " Hello," a woman greeted her. "Would you like to adopt a child?" Serenity shook her head quickly. "Oh no. I'm only sixteen. I'm here for a job opportunity." The woman looked overjoyed. "Really? I'm so glad. We've been really short on staff. I'm Veronica, second in command." She reached for Serenity's hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Serenity Wheeler," she replied shaking it. "So you like children I take it." Serenity nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. I love them." Veronica was delighted. "That's great. We have children 2-12 years old. The department we could use you in is the 4,5,and 6 year olds. Possibly seven. How does that sound?" Serenity was excited. "Great." Veronica was relieved. _This girl is very easygoing._ "Let me set up an appointment with the man of this building." She made a brief phone call and then hung up the phone. " 3:30 tomorrow." Serenity nodded and said good bye. "Oh and Serenity?" She turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "Tomorrow, be very cautious. Our head man is a bit…um…strict." _Strict? How strict can you be if you're in charge of an orphanage?_ "All right," she said and left. _I am so excited! Hopefully, by the end of tomorrow, I'll have a job doing something I love!_

Since it was only 3:30, Serenity thought that some tea sounded good. She went across the street and ordered a tea drink. Sitting outside at the tables, Serenity was at ease. _This is so relaxing._ _I wonder why it's not so busy. Well, it is Sunday. Some people are getting ready for evening service, some are with their families, and the rest of us are here. _After she finished, she gathered her garbage and went home.

sorry it was so short. I'm just getting impatient.

Konnichi wa (good afternoon) ohaiyoo gozaimasu (good morning) konban wa (good evening)

Disclaimer: I don't own Nestle Chocolate Co.


	13. Surprise!

Chapter 13-- Surprise!

Lily had a great afternoon with Valon. He said nothing about Alister, so she didn't mention it either. Valon seemed sort of distant. It was like he was in deep thought. Truth be told, he was. Although Lily didn't think he was paying much attention to her, she was what he was thinking about. Plus what Alister had said. _That's impossible. I can't be attracted to Lily. She's 13, for heaven's sake! There's no way. I mean, there's nothing wrong with her. She's cute and funny and sweet. I happen to like the way she looks at me. Her eyes sparkle with happiness. But that's it. Other than that, I don't like her. Oh God. I do like her. I gotta get out of here. _"Hey Lily," Valon said suddenly. "Can we cut this short? I need to talk to someone. " Lily was a little confused. "Um sure. I wont tell Mai." Valon flashed her a smile. "Great. Thanks," he said grabbing his stuff. Then he left. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Serenity was glad art was her last class. She was excited about the interview. Not even paying attention to what she was doing, she ended up coloring the leaves on a tree brown. _Oh crap!_ She fumed silently. _How am I supposed to fix this? What good is a brown tree gonna do me? _Suddenly an idea popped into her head. _I'll use the brown color pastel and smear it all over the picture._ It reminded her of a big chocolate bar. The waterfall and river were brown too. The grass was chocolate and a bunny was nestled in it. Nestled. Nestle chocolate! It was a chocolate world. _Only fifteen minutes until school's over! It's gonna take me ten minutes to get home, five to be changed and ten to get there. Man, I wish Joey didn't have the car! I'll have to hurry._

Valon was driving his motorcycle around. _Where is Alister? And why I'm looking for him would be a better question. Maybe I should go home. I think Lily knew I was a little out of it. I just have so much on my mind. Alister was the one I came to when I had problems. He's normally the one with a solution to my problems. He often knows it before I even know there is a problem!_ Valon parked his motorcycle in an alley, hoping that Alister would just appear there. He zoned off into space. Deep in his thoughts, he faintly heard a motorcycle pass by. _I have no clue what to do. I can't keep running from my thoughts or emotions! I can't decide how I feel about Lily! _"Arrrgh! This is so frustrating!" he yelled aloud. "Hmmm, let me guess, Lily?" Valon whipped around. "Alister!" Alister looked surprised. "Wow. You're happy to see me. That's odd." Valon threw him a dirty look and muttered, "I wouldn't exactly say "happy," but I need your advice." Alister's mouth curved up into a smirk. "Valon needs my words of wisdom. My special advice." Valon rolled his eyes. "Just don't give me fashion advice." Alister glowered at him and then resided.

Serenity was half-way home. Ms. Hirikotsu had made her stay after school to admire her chocolate fantasy. Although Serenity was flattered, she was slightly irritated that she got out seven minutes later than she expected. Serenity glanced at her watch. 3:17. That was definitely not enough time to get home, change, and get to the orphanage. It was worth a try. Serenity ran home. Bursting through the door, she threw down her keys on the table, and ran down the hall. Changing as she ran to her room, Serenity pulled out a long navy blue skirt and a light blue blouse. She hurriedly put them on, grabbed her purse and brush, and bolted out the door again. Glancing at her watch, she took off running down the street brushing her hair.

After applying some more deodorant, Serenity managed to get there five minutes later. Veronica pointed out an elevator down the hall. "Not a good start Serenity," she called as Serenity walked rapidly down the hall. She turned around. "Huh?" Veronica stood up. "Mr. Kaiba does not like lateness." Serenity was mortified. "WHAT? KAIBA?" Veronica nodded. "Yes, Mr. Seto Kaiba. I didn't tell you? I'm sorry. Mr. Kaiba is the head of the orphanage. You must hurry." Serenity didn't need telling twice. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind as she turned a corner. SMACK! "Ow!" she cried out, looking up. It was Seto. Embarrassed and starting to blush, she apologized. "Sorry." He glanced down at her. "Excuse me. Let me guess, you must be Serenity Wheeler." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded, a little scared. He started walking towards the elevator, little Serenity following behind. _He is so tall! _Serenity thought as the elevator doors closed. They were both silent. The doors opened. Seto motioned for her to follow. "You're late," he stated, opening his office door. "I know. My teacher made me stay…" He cut her off. "Lateness is unacceptable. You are responsible for where you are at all times. If I, miraculously, decide you are eligible for the job, you will not be late. Understood?" Seto's eyes pierced through Serenity like a knife. Even though he was only two years ahead of her, she still felt like a child. Well, she was short enough. At least, compared to him. Serenity took a seat in front of his desk and patiently waited for him to speak. _This was a surprise…_

"Valon, you look so depressed," Alister said. "Yeah, well, I've had better days."

"Could it be because of that cute little girl?" Alister taunted.

"She's not little! She's only six years younger than me." Valon continued rattling on. "And it's because of you. You had to go out and say that I liked Lily. That got me all confused and now I don't know if I do. Then you stated the obvious and said it's wrong. So now what am I going to do?" Alister looked at Valon like hew wanted to laugh, but didn't. He patted Valon on the back. "Valon, I didn't say it was wrong to like Lily, just inappropriate. Besides, it's not like we haven't done worst things before. I mean, you know, if you were planning to rape her, then I'd have to put my foot down. You aren't going to---right?" If looks could kill, it would have been the look Valon gave him. "All right, all right. Well, my advice is that you get to know the girl in the next few weeks. Pay a lot more attention to her than usual. Lily already likes you, so she'll be excited to spend more time with you." Valon frowned. "Just one problem. Mai." Alister laughed. "Mai will be pretty occupied these next few weeks. "Huh?" Alister rolled his eyes. "Uh hello? Earth to Valon. Were we not at the same club Saturday?" Valon racked his brain. _Hmm. I came in when Mai and Joey were talking to Yugi and them. _"Oh that's right. Valon you came later." Valon nodded. "About a half-hour or so." _That's why I didn't see anything._ "Yeah well anyways, they were dancing together. From the looks of it, sparks are flying and soon to be a fire." Valon snickered. "Sparks and flames? Why, Alister, I never knew you had such a poetic soul," he quipped. "Whatever. All I'm saying is to start to flirt with Lily and when Mai's around, appears oblivious. You need Mai to trust you more. Cuz I'm sure a month or two ago, that was the last thing on her mind. She did not like you. Even after you risked your life when you jumped off the balcony to stop her from getting her soul taken. Then you broke your arm. You also disobeyed Dartz, which was not a good decision." Valon looked at him, irritated. "Yeah, yeah. I remember," he muttered darkly. Alister smirked. "Well let me know how it goes. Here's my cell number. C ya!" With that said, Alister drove away, leaving Valon alone in the alley.

Serenity was busy filling out paperwork while Seto observed her. _She doesn't look much like Wheeler. _Surprisingly, he remembered her from Battle City. _Anyway,_ Seto thought as he researched Serenity's records (KC has access to everyone in Domino). He quickly scanned her file. Father deceased. Living with brother in a two-bedroom apartment. Loves children. Wishes to study music and art at Tokyo University. Straight As so far through high school. Seto's eyes flickered to the girl sitting before him. There wasn't much to her. Her outfit wasn't expensive, he could tell, but it was definitely more than her dog of a brother would wear. He probably didn't own anything nice. Seto almost snickered aloud at the picture of Joey in a skirt and blouse. "Well," he said, "Are you finished yet?" Serenity looked up and smiled. "Almost. I just need to---there. Done." She handed the packet to him, accidentally knocking a pen to the ground. On instinct, they both reached down to get it. Serenity, however, got it first. "Sorry," she said shyly as she handed it to him. As Seto reached for it, his fingers brushed against hers. Serenity felt a tingly surge go through her body. Seto felt a mysterious sensation in his fingertips. He cleared his throat. "Serenity," he said looking past her, "you seem fit for the job. Your file tells me a lot about you. It also tells me that you're responsible…" he paused. _Where is this going?_ Serenity wondered. "Which means," he continued, "that you shouldn't have any objective working from 3:30- 6:00 every weekday. Saturdays 2:00 - 4:00. Sundays off." He looked straight into her eyes, daring her to object. "That's fine," she said simply. "_Okay?_" he asked, concealing his surprise. _I'd expected her to try to compromise with me. Maybe she has better workmanship than I expected. _"Then I should see you tomorrow," Seto said to her getting up. Using his hand, he curtly gestured to the door. _You'd think he'd have the decency to show a girl to the door, _ Serenity thought ruefully as she pulled it open. "Serenity." She looked behind her. "Don't be late." Was it her imagination, or did she see the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly? Serenity smiled and silently shut the door.

When she walked out the doors of the orphanage, she threw up her arms and let out a whoop of joy. Serenity ignored the people's eyes that stared at her from across the street. Nor the pair of eyes that watched her from the building which she had just left. The tall brunette rolled his eyes and went back to work.

All right. How many of you saw that coming? Kinda obvious, yeah? Oh well. Let's see how things progress between Seto and Serenity. Sorry the pen thing was kinda dumb. UP to come: Valon takes Alister's advice.

Doozo yoroshiku (Pleased to meet you.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the restaurant Lyons


	14. Finally

Chapter 14-- Finally!

Valon eagerly anticipated the next morning. He was going to try out Alister's plan. Although Alister did not know how to dress himself, he was pretty smart. Valon lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _What should I do for Lily? I bet she thinks I'm ignoring her. Well, I could take her out to lunch. Somewhere nice. But I wont tell Mai. She'd flip._ Satisfied with his resolution, Valon soundly fell asleep.

Lily couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed. It was about two am. Through her bedroom window, Lily saw Mai's car pull up in the parking lot. _Where has she been?_ The person that came out of the front seat answered her question. It was Joey. _That's why. She snuck out to see Joey. Why didn't she tell me? Why is she trying to hide it? I'm the one who got them together. Jeez. She doesn't have the civility to be honest with me. What a great sister, _Lily thought irritably as she watched the two kiss for a while.

The next morning, Valon woke up eager to start the day and see Lily. He took a shower and put on a black muscle shirt and black jeans complete with chains. He brushed his teeth and hair, making sure he was looking good (when isn't he?) and left.

Lily woke up not as excited as Valon. She was happy that she gets to see him, but it's actually nice to have her speak to him. Yesterday, he seemed so…distant. It was like he was in another galaxy. Lily got up and put on a pair of jeans and threw on a tank. She didn't care what she looked like. Okay that's a lie. She did, but it didn't matter. It's not like Valon was gonna notice anyways. Before long, she heard Mai leave and Valon knock.

Lily did not rush downstairs like she ordinarily did, but went down rather lazily. When she opened the door, she almost gasped aloud. Valon looked HOT! Hotter than normal. _And here I am, I look like crap! _Lily thought pitifully. Valon smiled. "Ready for school?" he asked, flashing a grin as he stepped in. Lily nodded, completely void of all speech and closed the door behind him.

Valon set his stuff on the table. He pulled out a chair next to him and motioned for Lily to sit. _What in the world?_ Lily thought all throughout the lesson. Now, Valon seems so…so…so flirtatious? _Could Valon actually be flirting with me?_ Not that Lily minded. By the end of her English lesson, it was clear that all Valon's attention was focused on Lily. Although Lily was delighted to be in the spotlight, she had to admit, it was a little nerve-racking. When she had finished her spelling, she looked up into Valon's gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey Lily, how about we go get some lunch. My treat." Lily was a little overthrown by this gesture, but for a chance to spend quality time with Valon, who could refuse that? "Hold on, I have to change," Lily said rushing upstairs. "Make sure you wear something suitable for my motorcycle," Valon called. "Okay," Lily said with a grin.

She rummaged through her closet, searching for the outfit she had bought two days ago. "There it is!" Lily put the cute halter and pants on. Then she put some silver flip-flops on. She applied her makeup, thus perfecting her look. When she went downstairs, she nearly laughed out loud. Valon's eyes were in disbelief. She practically pranced down the stairs, loving every minute. "Ready?" she asked looking at him. Valon's shock quickly recovered into a smile. "Wow Lily, you're going to look good on the back of my motorcycle," he said opening the door for her. Lily slightly blushed as she headed out the door. Valon helped Lily mount his motorcycle. He plopped his helmet over her head and mounted it as well. As Valon revved up the engine, he gently grabbed Lily's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on tight!" he grinned over his shoulder. Lily felt a hot rush of adrenaline as she squeezed him even tighter. Valon felt the warmth of Lily's arms surround him. _Alister was right; holding in my feeling for Lily was definitely not the answer. _Valon was a little surprised when he felt Lily's head rest on his back. _Maybe we shouldn't go anywhere too fancy, since we're both dressed in leather. _So he turned into a parking lot. "Is Lyon's okay?" Lily nodded. Valon took her hand and walked into the restaurant.

Mai was talking to her friend Raquel at work. "Hey Raquel, do you think you could set some of the new fashions that came in outside?" Raquel nodded. "Sure, no problem. So Mai, how's your sister?" Mai sighed. "She's good; actually learning stuff from Valon." Raquel thought for a moment. "Valon? Isn't that the guy that was evil and liked you and turned you all evil?"

"Well sorta. He isn't evil and neither was I. Yes, he did like me."

"Well, how did you come back to Normalsville?"

Mai laughed. "It's a long story. Remember that goofball Joey?"

Sure. The one you said was "charming.'"

Mai reddened. "I said that? Well anyways, he dueled me and lost. The Seal of Orichalcos took him. Something snapped in me. I remembered everything Joey had done for me or been with me through. Like in Duelist Kingdom. He looked so cute in his warrior outfit in Kaiba's virtual world. And at the Battle City Finals. Psycho Marik sicced his Winged Dragon of Ra on me. Joey was there to defend me. Serenity told me that Joey dueled Marik and was one card away from winning. Don't you see? He did that all for me! Then there was that whole deal with Dartz." Mai sighed. Raquel looked at her. "Mai you are so in love with Joey," she said sympathetically. Mai blushed. "Yeah well. He _is _of a kind."

"Joey?" Raquel asked.

"Well, obviously! Haven't you been lis--" Mai was silenced by Raquel pointing behind her. She slowly turned around. There he was. "Hey Mai," Joey grinned, walking inside the store. "Hi Joey. I didn't expect to see you here." Joey shrugged. "Yeah, Serenity told me you worked here, so I figured I might drop by." Raquel quietly slipped out the door to put the clothes outside.

Inside Lyon's, Lily was having an awesome time with Valon. They laughed and talked. After Valon paid for the bill, he drove Lily across the street to a park bench so they could finish the lesson. Lily's head was on Valon's shoulder. She closed her eyes for a minute and opened them to see Valon's lips upon her own. Lily gladly returned the kiss, though it was brief. Valon did not want to move from that spot, nor did Lily.

Lily POV

OH MY GOSH! This is _so_ a dream come true! Wait until I tell Serenity! She is going to be so excited for me. Now things are **finally** starting to go right.

Valon POV

Lily is such a beautiful girl. She's fun and hyper, yet cool and collected. This has been a great day and it keeps getting better. And sadly, I have Alister to thank. What is this world coming to? Valon inwardly laughed. Nothing could spoil this day, he thought, leaning in to kiss Lily again.

I do not support dating people years older than you either. Not a good couple!!! But of course, it wouldn't be a good story if it was all sweet and innocent!

Watashi no namae wa Valentine Lily desu. (wa ta she no nah-ma-ay wa Valentine Lily dess) ((pronunciation))


	15. Trouble

Chapter 15-- Trouble

Raquel was pulling out all of the new clothes and rearranging them in front of the store. Since Mai and Joey were still inside, Raquel decided that she needed a short break. She sat looking out at the people bustling around town. A young woman walking her dog, people going into the buildings down the street. Across the street, was Lyon's. _Mmm. Lunch sounds good_. Raquel continued to scrutinize the people. Her eyes fell on a couple at the park. The guy was taller than the girl. His hair was brown and spiky, while the girl's was long and brown. _Wait a second, isn't that Valon? I thought he was supposed to be teaching Lily. I better tell Mai. _That would mean that Lily is not getting taught while Valon is off with some girl who looked considerably younger than him. Raquel did not want to interrupt, but she went inside and did.

"Mai?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"I just saw Valon outside at the park."

Mai laughed nervously. "That's impossible. He is at home, teaching Lily."

"Maybe we should check if it's really him," Joey suggested. "Just in case." Reluctantly, Mai went outside, silently praying that it wasn't him.

Sure enough, it was. _How could Valon decide that making out with some girl was more important than my little sister's education? And what's Lily doing while he's gone? _"Is it him?" Joey asked. "Yes it's him." Mai gritted her teeth. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. Joey, I'll call you later. Raquel, thanks for notify9ing me."

Mai got into her car and drove over to Valon. Suddenly, she recognized his date. The girl he was kissing at that very moment was Mai's beloved SISTER! Instead of pulling up to them right then and there, she turned a corner and drove home. When she got there, she parked her car behind the apartment complex and went upstairs.

Valon looked at his watch. "Lily, I think we should go back." Lily bit her lip and nodded. Valon smiled and slid his fingers through hers, interlocking them. "Hey don't worry. We'll see each other tomorrow." Lily smiled. "Okay," she said as he gave her a helmet.

Once inside, Lily plopped down on the couch. Valon sat next to her. He leaned over and a gave her a long and heartfelt kiss. "And what the heck do you think you're doing?" Their lips quickly parted. "Valon, I order you to get away from my sister and out of my house now!" Valon got up. "Mai, chill." "CHILL? YOU WANT ME TO _CHILL?_ VALON GET OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL CALL THE COPS!!!" Noticing that she was serious, Valon grabbed his stuff and left.

Lily sat in silence, dreading what Mai was going to say. Inside, Lily was scolding herself for not realizing that the park was near Mai's work. What would Mai do? Would she ban Lily from seeing Valon forever?

Mai could not suppress her anger. She started yelling at her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH VALON?!?" Lily rolled her eyes. She was sick of Mai babying her. "Um, gee. Kissing him?" Lily answered sarcastically. "Lily, don't give me that attitude!"

"Well, it's not like we did anything else! What do you take me for? I still have my self-respect you know!!!"

"That's not the point! The point is that I specifically told you to stay away from Valon and you deliberately disobeyed me!"

Lily was getting angrier by the second. "Mai how would you feel if you were in my shoes and Valon was Joey?"

Mai paused. "What are you talking about. What does Joey have to do with this?"

"Oh come OFF it!" Lily scoffed. "What? You think I didn't notice you sneaking off in the middle of the night to go see him? Why didn't you tell me? You're not honest either. So get off your moral high horse and let's really be honest."

"Lily, **do not** turn this around and make it about me. It is just like you to do that!"

"Well, look at the plank in your eye before digging out the speck in mine!"

"Don't you preach at me! If I were in your shoes, sure, I wouldn't listen either. There's a different. Me and Joey have a relationship way different from yours."

"And how would you know? You're hardly ever here!" Lily stormed upstairs and slammed her door. Mai sighed. _Why does she always do that. She's so manipulative! But she is right, _a small voice in the back of her head countered. _You haven't been home and you did hide your relationship with Joey behind her back. _And the worst part was that she knew. _What's my problem? _Mai wondered. _What am I afraid of? Why didn't I want Lily to know about me and Joey? _Mai mentally kicked herself for letting Lily win the conversation. She sat on the couch. _What now? I guess I'll call the home schooling agency and have them fire Valon. I don't want him anywhere near Lily. Then I'll send Lily to Domino High School (DHS). At least she'll have Serenity to talk to. She'll also have to do a bunch of chores as a result of her escapade. _Lily wasn't gonna like what else was coming.

Mai was right. Lily did not take well to going to DH. It wasn't the fact that she was at the school, but that Mai and her teachers both kept a watchful eye on her. Mai dropped her off at school and watch her enter the premises , while her teachers eyed her, making sure she was in class. Then, at 3:00, Mai would get off work (now at an earlier time) and pick up Lily. And that's how it went. Lily was still angry with Mai and would not talk to her. However, Lily was glad when Saturday came around. At least singing would get her mind off of it. _I sure hope Valon will be there._

Valon was giving that idea considerable thought. What a week! Taking Alister's idea to heart, getting caught with Lily, and on top of that, losing his job. Valon missed Lily. _I want to see her tonight._ Just a glimpse and he would be happy. But he needed to talk to Alister and he could not risk seeing Mai again, though the Dragonfly was a public place. Valon kept pondering.

Serenity was tired as she picked up the toys around the large room. It had been a long week. She had escorted Lily around, showing her where everything was. There was a crapload of homework to do, and last night, she had to stay at the orphanage. Seto had been gone for the week on a business trip. Not even anyone to look at. It was 6:00 in the morning, and Serenity was exhausted. She plopped down on the couch, and looked at the girls sleeping in their beds. They had steady, soft breathing. Serenity laid back on the couch and smiled as she slipped into a dreamland of a certain man in a trench coat coming towards her.

Serenity woke up to hearing a soft, but clearly masculine voice telling one of the girls to go back to sleep. Still, tired, Serenity opened her eyes and tried to focus on the figure across the room. She adjusted her pillow. Wait. Pillow? And a blanket? _Where did these come from? _She looked up to see Seto looking down at her. The corners of his mouth were slightly turned upward into a smirk. He was holding a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?" It wasn't a dream. Shyly, Serenity sat up and nodded, taking the cup he held out to her. " Thanks Seto…I'm mean, Mr. Kaiba," she corrected herself. "You don't have to call me that." He turned and briskly walked out. Serenity got up and deftly folded the blanket. She checked her agenda wondering what she was in store for.

Ding-Dong. Rebecca Hawkins answered the door. "Yugi! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Yugi looked at the ground. "Well, uh," he said shyly, "I was wanting to see if you wanted to hang out tonight with me…and the rest of the gang," he added quickly. Rebecca's eyes lit up. "Ooh. It'll be like a date." Yugi blushed and told her they'd pick her up at seven. Rebecca said good-bye and closed the door. _Aha, I knew it was her. You like her, _Yami taunted. _I don't know what you're talking about. Rebecca will be with all of us, _Yugi replied. _Uh-huh, _Yami smirked.

Alright, I think Yugi and Rebecca make such a cute couple!!! Although she is young. How old is she anyway? If Yugi's 18, then she's like 12 right?

sayoonara (goodbye) (( sai yo-o-na raw)) ja mata (see you later).

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs "Nobody's Home" or "Freak Out. Those are property of Avril Lavigne. I also do not own the song "Shake it Off" That's Mariah Carey's .


End file.
